


Unfinished Business

by GachaWaifu



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Stalking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachaWaifu/pseuds/GachaWaifu
Summary: "Don’t you realise what you’re doing? You don’t even know who I am. But you knew I was watching, didn’t you?"Tonight it's just you, your stalker, and a webcam. Why not have some fun with it?





	1. Chapter 1

Tonight was another night of sifting through candidates – or was it even night at all? It didn’t matter much to him, with only the stark lighting of monitors in an otherwise dark room, the only sounds the clacking of the keys and the creak of his chair as he shifted in it. Tonight… he’s watching you. You were a solid choice for the task, alone in your apartment, no close relatives, an attendance rate so low no one would be shocked if you dropped out of school. Hell, you might even flunk out, at this rate. He wasn’t sure why you bothered to apply, seeing as you spent more time gaming and on social media than even attempting to study.

“Otome games, huh? Maybe we should’ve stuck to that game development ploy, you would’ve fallen right for it. But… you’ll be naïve enough to fall for this, too.” 

It didn’t take much for him to get access to… well, just about everything. You should really think about changing some of your passwords, but who has the time for that, right?

Do you have an _entire_ folder dedicated to anime boys? … Lots of them with white hair too, just like his. He’s not sure whether to be intrigued or creeped out, but then he is the one searching through all the folders on your computer. He probably doesn’t have the right to be weirded out by anything he finds.

That being said, you don’t exactly make snooping on you _hard_. If anything, it’s too easy, doesn’t pose enough of a challenge. Ordinarily, he’d find that dull. Computer illiterate idiots aren’t uncommon, but you weren’t one of those. You’re no match for him, of course, but you know enough that you should know better, should have a decent firewall, more complex passwords… at least know enough to cover up your unsecured webcam. But you don’t. And it makes him wonder _why_. Don’t you care? Does it just never cross your mind, that some people would exploit your (lack of) security like this? Your online presence is always so positive, so that could be it. The type to believe in the inherent good of others. Someone worthy of paradise, perhaps. 

He idly glanced over to the monitor displaying your webcam feed, just in time to see you walk away from the desk, leaving him with nothing to look at but boring wallpaper. A bit unusual, given the time – he didn’t have your schedule down to a science yet, but you shouldn’t be getting ready for bed this early, and it’s too late for you to be going out. So, when you came in looking like _that_, he nearly fell out of his chair. 

It wasn’t the first time he had caught you in a state of undress – and god, had that been awkward. But this, this was on another level. Normally, this is when he’d switch the webcam monitor to something else, anything else. Turn it off entirely, even, and move on to the next person on the list. He should be doing that. But he isn’t. 

He knew you weren’t a total goody two shoes; he’d seen enough of your browsing history to figure that part out. Even so, seeing you dressed so provocatively was enough to make the breath catch in his throat. The time before, he had just stumbled upon you undressing. The underwear you had on then was cute, not suggestive of anything more. This time, the sheer lace hugged your hips in just the right way, your hair loose and flowing over your shoulders, but not enough to conceal the way your breasts threatened to spill out of your bra. 

You were approaching the desk again, leaning in close. Too close. His mind and pulse raced – what if you noticed your webcam was on? Wait… did you? 

Did you notice that your webcam was turned on? The way you were moving, it was like you knew, like you wanted to put on a performance. Like you wanted to be seen. 

_Shit_. The way you rocked your hips against your chair, the way you teased a finger across your bottom lip, barely slipping the tip inside… You caught him off-guard, to say the least. You weren’t even supposed to know he existed, let alone that he was watching you. Let alone _try to seduce him_. 

He willed himself to keep his eyes on your face. Not that your lewd expression was helping matters much, but it was better than the alternatives. Your lips curled into a smile—no, wait, were you saying something? He scrambled to put the audio up. 

“—yourself? Last time you turned it off in seconds.” Wait, what? Did you… just how long have you _known?_ This was not supposed to happen. He thought you were naïve. You were supposed to find the phone, go to the apartment, organise the party. You were not supposed to be this clever. You weren’t supposed to make him feel… he hadn’t expected your voice to sound so sultry. Struck by the realisation that he wanted no one else to hear it, he plugged his headset in, drawing it over his ears.

“… Hey.” Your voice caught his attention again, though you spoke softer this time. “You can at least say something, you know. Or type. Kinda feels unfair, otherwise.” 

His fingers twitched, fighting the urge to type something straightaway. He was already caught. What was the harm? 

_You really have no idea what you’re getting into, princess._

The words sent a shiver through you. Part of you wasn’t expecting that to work at all. A moment’s hesitation, squirming on the seat, one arm moved to loosely cover your chest. 

“What… am I getting into then?” 

_You’re really asking that now? … Don’t you realise what you’re doing? You don’t even know who I am. But you knew I was watching, didn’t you?_

You nodded stiffly. 

_I thought you were a good girl, princess. Is this how good girls behave?_

“Look, I—I thought you’d just turn the camera off, like the last time.” 

_Was that really all you expected?_  
_You didn’t answer my question._

You looked to see if there was any hint, any indication of who was sending these messages: Unknown. That was all you got.

He was on to something, though; you weren’t expecting him to just stop watching. Knowing someone was watching was… oddly exhilarating. But you had to stay focused. As long as he was talking, there was a chance you could get answers.

“I, uh, I don’t know,” you mumbled, worried he wouldn’t let you off so easily. “Is there… a name I can call you?” 

_Unknown._

Great. You could guess there wasn’t much use going down that line of questioning. 

_Or_  
_You can call me master._

Now was your turn to be caught off-guard. 

_Did I surprise you? ^^_  
_… It shouldn’t come as a shock. Isn’t this what you wanted, princess?_  
_If you’re good, maybe you’ll even get a reward~_

“What sort of reward?” 

_I’ll come and take you to paradise._

You felt another chill wash over you, your heart pounding. He’s not serious, right? But if he was… he knew exactly where you lived. That thought should terrify you, but the cold you had felt is quickly replaced by a building heat, a rising anticipation. 

“What do you want me to do, Un… master?” 

_Good girl~_

You could almost see the satisfied smirk on his face just from how quickly he replied.

_What were you planning to do to catch my attention, if I didn’t reply?_

… Good question. You shifted on the seat again, thighs rubbing together. Swallowing, you moved your arm away from your chest, leaving yourself exposed. At least you still had your bra on. 

_I think you can do better than that, princess._

Your breath hitched in your throat at his words, leaning back in the chair to give him a better view of what you were about to do. Slowly, you edged your hand down, fingers tracing along your stomach, then slipped it beneath the lace panties.

For all his egging you on, he was stunned into silence by this. Was he not expecting you to go through with it, or… was he too busy enjoying himself? 

You dared to push yourself even further, rolling your hips against your hand, and, with a breathy sigh, eased a finger inside.

Feeling how wet you are, you should be embarrassed. But, seeing the message that flashes on the screen after the silence, you just feel proud.

_See, that’s better. I didn’t think you had it in you._  
_Is this how you normally touch yourself?_

No… normally you didn’t have an audience. You suspect that’s not quite what he meant, though.  
Shaking your head, your hand stilled as you waited for his next words.

_Show me how a good girl touches herself._

You hesitated, unsure how to follow up on such a request.  
“I thought good girls… weren’t supposed to touch themselves?”

_Now, when did I ever say that?_  
_More importantly… do you want some help?_

He seemed to take your silence as answer – or it was never your choice to make, despite his asking.

_Spread your legs._

Sensing there’s no use in disobeying him (and secretly feeling no desire to), you did as you were told, though not before moving your hand away. Your index finger was still slick as you raised it to your lips, parting them to take a lick before slipping the digit inside. 

_You really are eager to please, aren’t you?_

You gave the camera a satisfied smile, adjusting your hips while keeping your legs spread wide.

“What next?”

_Why don’t you move those panties aside?_  
_Then… you can get your fingers dirty again._

You obliged, pulling the crotch of your underwear aside, the fingers of your other hand trailing down once more. You hesitated, gaze fixed on the camera, as you used those fingers to spread open your lips. Exposed and still overtly wet, you paused, feeling the thrum of your heartbeat in your chest, beneath your hand. 

_Well, what are you waiting for?_  
_Close your eyes and enjoy it._

You squinted at the camera, puzzled by that command. Did he want you to pretend as if he wasn’t watching? There’s no way that you could forget that he was, even without seeing what he had to say about your performance. Nonetheless, you complied, letting out a drawn-out breath as your eyes fell shut. 

You wondered what he was doing, how he was reacting, as you rubbed against your clit, as you teased a finger around your entrance, circling until you finally plunged it in. Was he touching himself, too? Would he be surprised by you again? Would he praise you for doing as he asked?

Absently, you could hear a faint buzz, familiar, but your focus was too far away to place it—until he spoke.

“Mm~, just like that, princess.” 

_Oh._ He had put your speakers on.  
_Oh._ He sounded kinda hot. 

You opened your eyes, almost expecting to see him there in front of you, only to be disappointed by the blank monitor. At least now you knew he wasn’t an old creep. Maybe still a creep, but… he sounded close to your age. And, well, you weren’t going to complain about how _affected_ his voice sounded. He was into this, wasn’t he?

Watching the camera, you removed a finger, the pace deliberately, excruciatingly slow, only to slide it back in alongside another. 

“At least now it’s _almost_ fair, Unknown.” You spoke up, emboldened by the fact _he_ chose to speak. He fell for your last challenge, so maybe… 

“Not addressing me as master anymore, hm?” You could swear he was actually disappointed, not just teasing, but he quickly let it go. “Are you really that eager to see me? Sorry, but good things come to those who wait.”

“Awww~,” you mewled, pouting. “But I’m a good girl, aren’t I? So, you’ll take me to paradise, right?”

“Maybe. If you show me just how _good_ you can be, princess.”

You curled your fingers inside yourself, rubbing, then removed them, raising them up towards the camera. He could see the wetness that coated them, sticky and dripping between them as you spread them in a V-shape, your tongue peeking out to lick your lips. Then, you leaned forward, lapping it all up. 

It seemed to impress him before, and this time was no exception. No words, just a gasp from the other end. 

You reached back down, savouring the sweetness in your mouth. 

“You don’t have to be such a tease, you know… I want to see you enjoy yourself.” His voice sounded breathy, his once playful tone growing more urgent. Well, you suppose it wouldn’t hurt to do as you were told. 

Lifting your hips up off of the seat, you tugged your panties down, letting them fall to your ankles before kicking them off. With that sorted, you leaned back and set to work in earnest, stroking against your clit, firm and insistent. 

You lost yourself in the moment, letting your awareness drift away, away from the webcam’s blinking light, away from the stranger—or so you thought. You couldn’t shake him off, especially when if you focused _just_ enough you could hear the occasional sharp intake of breath, a low groan, a pant.

And with that, it didn’t take long for thoughts of him to come creeping in… was he really going to reward you? Did you want him to? You should feel embarrassed, scared, but the idea of him sneaking into your apartment, seeing you touch yourself like this, _him_ touching you like this… the shameless moan that escaped your lips didn’t come as a shock. You just didn’t bother to stifle it.

“Ma… master, is this good?” You were surprised by _just_ how strained your voice came out; you were closer than you thought. 

You glanced up towards the camera, your speakers suddenly quiet, the webcam’s light turned off. 

“… Unknown?” Your hand grew still as you waited with bated breath. He was just teasing you, right? You re-adjusted yourself, wiping your hand clean on a tissue. The seconds turned to minutes, and you could feel the cold air against your wet core, the heat slowly fading. Reluctantly, you bent down to pick up the lacy underwear you had dropped to the floor, slipping it back on. 

Did he really just—that fucker. You didn’t even _finish_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter took longer to write than I thought it would!  
I want to say a quick thanks to my best friend who gave me the confidence to write and share this <3  
And thank you to everyone who left comments and kudos, it means a lot!

Days had passed since your encounter with the hacker, and no matter how much you glared, the light of your webcam stayed stubbornly off. All the traces and glimpses you had picked up on over the past weeks were gone, just like that. Did… did your stalker ghost you?

You should feel relieved, free from any fear and paranoia of being watched. But curiosity gnawed at you, the need to know just who was watching, why he was watching _you_ of all people. And well, you couldn’t exactly let him off so easily after what happened. He couldn’t have planned for it, so it’s not like he just got what he wanted and left... _That_ definitely wasn’t what he was after, so all you could do was try to find out what _was_.

While it hadn’t been hard for you to figure out you had been hacked in the first place, you didn’t know the first thing about tracking down a hacker. And so, you turned to your trusty friend, Google. Hey, even if you don’t find anything, maybe he’d see your search history? It was worth a shot.

Alright, wikihow to trace a hacker...

Okay, how to hack wasn’t what you were looking for, but the silly illustrations were definitely helping to lift up your mood.

Scrolling through the article, you realised two things. First, you don’t know a single thing about coding. Second, this Unknown guy must know a _lot_. It all sounded so complicated, and you had to admit, the dark web sounds kinda scary. So, your chances of tracking him down seemed pretty slim.  
  
On to plan B: passive aggressive Google searches, in the hopes he’ll see them and… feel bad? Alright, maybe you were running out of ideas. But at least you got to vent out some frustration before flopping on to your desk, resting on your folded arms.

Unknown stared at his keyboard, his typing uncharacteristically slow. He needed to get back to work. He couldn’t lose his focus, not now. But his gaze drifted to a faraway monitor, as it had many times before. This time, however, the screen was still, your browsing history unchanging. After the flurry of activity earlier, it seemed odd… maybe you had left to do something else. His fingers moved without him thinking, your webcam feed displayed once more.

The sight he was met with wasn’t an unfamiliar one. You were dozing peacefully on your desk, your cheek smooshed against your arm, your lips parted slightly. The last time he had seen you, you hadn’t looked nearly so innocent. But the way you looked now, so endearing—he should _not_ be thinking that way. Fighting back any unwanted feelings, he left you with a simple message to wake up to:

_Stop skipping class, sleepyhead._

You woke up with a groan, eyes blinking open as you slowly became aware of the drool on your arm. Ick. Wiping away at it, you lifted your head up, stretched out your arms—and squinted at the note on your screen. Drowsiness gave way to an odd sense of joy, which was soon shoved aside by indignation. You were not about to let _him_ lecture you.

“Where the fuck have you been?”

_Aww, did you miss me that much?_

“No,” You lied, well, sort of, you didn’t _exactly_ miss him, but… You shook the thought away and continued. “It’s rude to leave in the middle of a, uh, an intimate moment.”

_Sorry I disappointed you, princess. Any way I can make it up to you?_

You could think of a few things, but if you had to settle on just one…

“I want to see you.”

There was a long pause. You didn’t dare say anything else, just sat there, waiting for his reply. Your fingers fidgeted on your lap, your pulse quickening as the seconds ticked by.

He couldn’t break his gaze away from you then. He was in way too deep, and he knew it. If the saviour found out about any of this… no, she couldn’t. He wouldn’t let her. You had already heard his voice; he had already made plans to capture you. There was no way he could risk letting you go anyway. He’d just have to hasten the process a bit.

_Are you sure that’s what you want?_

The message popped on to your screen after a long pause. But there was no sense in backing down now.

“Yes.” You straightened up in your seat, gaze fixed squarely on the webcam.

No reply.

He wouldn’t just leave like last time. Not if you can help it.

“What, are you chickening out? You sounded so confident before, Unknown.”

Any minute now… You shifted in your seat, impatience building.

“What are you so afraid of? It’s not like I can do anything… you’re the one stalking me, remember?”

What was taking him so long? Was he really just going to run away again?

“I thought you were good enough at hacking that this’d be no problem to cover up, but maybe I was—”

Your eyes drop down to the screen, your mouth no longer cooperating. He took the bait.

It was dark wherever he was, but you could make out his figure easily enough, illuminated by the glow of… monitors? You figured there had to be more than one. White hair, the tips tinged pink. A leather jacket, falling off _just_ enough to reveal the tattoo on his bicep. Chokers wrapped around his throat. Mint eyes met yours, as if there were no monitors at all. You could faintly hear the crackle of your speakers turning on before he spoke.

“You were saying, sweetheart?” A smirk, bordering on a sneer, accompanied his words. Maybe you had crossed a line.

“Uh, never mind… you proved me wrong.” You let out a laugh, trying not to let your nerves show. “Guess you’re not a scaredy-cat after all.”

“Seems you’re not one, either. You don’t have anything to worry about, though. I’ll be good to you.” He spoke with a smile, eyes crinkling. Even in the dim light, you could see he didn’t get enough sleep.

“Oh, so you’re not just going to leave this time?” You leaned forward, plopping an elbow on to the desk, then flashed him a grin.

The smile didn’t leave his face as he eyed you. “Hmh~ Depends, will you be a good girl again?”

“I could be, but... I don’t expect you to just watch.”

“What do you expect me to do, then?” He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

You had gotten this far, so… you might as well keep pushing your luck.

“I want you to enjoy yourself, too.”

He let out a huff of amusement at that. “Think that depends on how well you perform, no?”

“In that case...” You moved a hand towards the bottom of your shirt, lifting it up to expose your stomach, the underside of your bra, watched by his expectant gaze... then you stopped and let go, the fabric covering your skin once more. “I’m not doing anything unless you do it, too.”

“Didn’t figure you’d be the type to tease, princess. You were so eager to please last time.”

“Well, tough luck. Those are my terms, like it or not. So, what’ll it be?”

Rather than answer with words, he shrugged off his leather jacket and swiftly discarded it, tossing it into a dark corner. It was your turn to watch now as his hands reached up, behind his head, to grab the back of his tank top. Pulling it up, your eyes were drawn downwards, to the taut lines of his stomach, the slight curve of his waist, then upwards as he finished tugging it off. He was more toned than you expected, though he still looked as if he could do with a good meal.

“Well?” His voice brought you back to reality, though your gaze lingered on his collarbones before facing his smug expression. “Be honest, you like what you see, don’t you?”

Oh, as if you were going to dignify _that_ with an answer.

“I won’t force you to admit it, don’t worry. I’d much rather you hold up your end of the bargain.” He gestured towards your shirt, curling a slender finger.

Right, you couldn’t put it off forever – not that you wanted to, really. You reached down to grab the bottom of your shirt, all too aware of his eyes on you, on your waist, your bra, your cleavage, until the garment finally slid over your head. It felt different to before, now that you could see the way he looked at you, the satisfied smirk as his gaze rose from your curves to your flushed face.

“That’s better, but I don’t think it’s a fair exchange yet.”

You squinted at him, the meaning of his words eluding you only for a moment. Well. It’s only fair. You swallowed down any doubts as you slid a hand behind your back, unhooking the bra with ease. Leaning towards the camera, you slipped a finger beneath your bra strap, teasing it along your bare shoulder. You didn’t need to look at the screen to know how intently he was watching; you could feel it. With one strap off, the cups of your bra were dangerously loose, barely concealing your breasts. With two straps, it fell off entirely. The air felt cold on your skin, and the caress of your palm confirmed that your nipples were _almost_ embarrassingly hard. Your pounding heart nearly drowned out the sound of his sharp inhale, but even if you tried to look away, you couldn’t miss the way his body tensed, muscles clenching.

“That makes us even now, doesn’t it?” Shifting back in your chair, you continued. “Unless you want to take anything else off, that is.”

“I know _you_ want me to, princess.” He toyed with the buckle of his belt. “You’re obviously enjoying this already.”

“Oh, and you aren’t?” It was hard to see in the lighting, but at your prompting, he gave himself a languid stroke through his trousers.

“I am. See, it’s not so hard to be honest. Just admit it – you want me.” There was an intensity in his gaze as it met yours, an urgency that drew you in and pulled the words out of you before you even realised you were speaking.

“I do. I want you.”

“Good girl,” he cooed, undoing the buckle.

You weren’t sure if he was being deliberately slow to torment you, or if you were just getting impatient. Either way, you were sure he enjoyed you rubbing your thighs together in anticipation. At last, he raised his hips enough to tug his trousers down, kicking them off a moment later. Black boxers with a red waistband. That was all he was wearing now, and his hand looked poised to take it off as well—or not. It was impossible to miss the outline of his erection, straining against the fabric as he rubbed at it.

“Your turn, princess.”

You blinked, forcing yourself to look up to his face. Though you considered teasing him as revenge, your eagerness led you to waste no time in unzipping and slipping off your skirt, letting it drop on the floor by your crumpled shirt and bra. Alright, maybe you were eager to please, but you figured it wasn’t too late for you to tease him now. Pushing off of the desk, you rolled your chair backwards, your previously unseen black stockings on full display. You edged one hand across your thigh, lifting your other leg until the ankle rested on the edge of your desk. He seemed too enraptured to demand you to take the tights off, awaiting your next move. And you weren’t about to disappoint. Slowly, you spread your legs further and further apart, using your raised leg to angle your crotch into full view… only for him to snicker.

“Well, looks like you got more excited than I thought.” As his words sunk in, you realised just what had made him laugh… Maybe if you washed them well, you wouldn’t have to buy another pair. Maybe? The sheer fabric didn’t leave much to the imagination at the best of times, and it certainly didn’t help hide the damp patch growing between your thighs. You could only offer him a sheepish grin in reply, but it was too late for embarrassment now.

Undeterred, you traced your fingers along where you had soaked through the stockings, letting your gaze and mind wander. What would it feel like to be held by him? How would his skin feel against yours? Would you be able to feel his pulse race in his chest, in his throat? Grinding against him, what sort of noises would he make? Would he tease you this much in person? Rubbing your clit through the layers of fabric didn’t feel like enough anymore, so you dipped your hand beneath the waistband of your stockings, of your panties, satisfied by the shaky exhale that fell from his lips.

The sight spurred him on, it seemed, as he finally pulled his boxers down, the tip poking out over the waistband, soon followed by the rest of his length. As you stroked a finger inside yourself, you wondered what it would feel like to have him inside you instead, how it would feel if it was your hand, not his, grasping his cock, making him moan like this. The way he looked now was intoxicating. His head rolled to one side, you swore you could see the breath catch in his throat, not just hear it. Mint eyes hazed with lust. One hand clutching the armrest of his chair, the other stroking, rhythmic and firm.

You slipped another finger inside with ease, curling both inside while your thumb brushed against your clit. The arching of your back off the seat took you by surprise, a gasp escaping you as you struck the sweet spot. Evidently, it took him by surprise as well, judging by the way it twitched, the way he moaned, the way he breathed out your name—wait, what?

The sound pulled you out of your daze, your fingers growing still, though you could still feel the blood rushing through your veins. You opened your mouth, but any words you had in mind faltered in your throat. Of course he knew your name. That shouldn’t surprise you, but it was another thing altogether hearing him say it like _that_, breathily, filled with lust and want and longing. But something about it made you want to tease him, push him over the edge. Rubbing against your clit more intensely now, your free hand pressed against your bare breast, fingers splayed as you massaged it in your palm. His movements were less rhythmic now, more frantic, as his hips bucked up into his hand, mouth hanging open as he panted.

“So,” you breathed out, running your tongue across your teeth before continuing. “Is this how you normally touch yourself?” He seemed too caught up in pleasure to offer any sort of retort, so you pressed on.

“I think you can do better than that. I want to see you finish.” You punctuated your words with a lick of your lips, gaze flicking up to the webcam before falling down to him again.

Your name left his lips, somehow even more strained, more desperate than before, followed by a choked moan. His muscles clenched, his hips jerking up, as he came. It was strange seeing him so vulnerable, eyes glazed, chest heaving, cum dripping on his pale skin. But this time, you felt satisfied.


End file.
